Love the Way You Lie
by WAITFORITAWSOME
Summary: Rachel's Pregnant. Krosfky isn't the father, but they tell a little white lie to keep Puck in control of his anger. But will it be a secret for long. Rachel finds love in the most unexpected places and friends will always be there for her. Even her enemys
1. Chapter 1

**Love the Way You Lie**

Chapter one

Sam Evens was minding his own business walking down the hall with his hands in his lettermen jacket. He walked past the choir room where he and some of his other friends practice songs for Glee Club, and that's when he heard it. The heart wrenching sob coming from inside the room, he slowly walked over to the room and noticed a friend of his curled into a small ball under the piano with her head tucked into her arm. Another sob erupted from her and he debated on whether or not to go to class late (as he was already) or skip class and help his friend.

Sam had decided on the later and opened the door quietly. The girl didn't even look up when he entered the room and kneeled by the piano and dragged her from underneath it. He lifted her up and moved with her towards one of the many empty chairs, he started to rock her back and forth like his mother used to do when he was upset about Quinn cheating on him. After the girl had calmed down he noticed her breathing evened out and placed her lying down on the chairs and covering her with his lettermen jacket.

Sam exited the room and took out his cellphone and dialed the number he knew would help him.

"Puck?" he asked

"Who the fuck is this?" he barked

"Sam, Evens," he added as an afterthought.

"What you want? I was busy," Sam rolled his eyes as if to say of course you are.

"It's Rachel," Sam knew that would get his attention.

"What about her? Is she okay? Where are you?"

"I found her crying underneath the piano in the choir room. I don't think she's okay,"

"I'm on my way, I'm bringing Santana with me she could be of some help," Puck muttered something and then he heard a gasp which was probably Santana.

"She kind of fell asleep after her crying her eyes out, so I let her rest. But Glee is going to start in about 15 minutes,"

"Just stay there and go back to Berry, I'll be there as soon as I can," Sam shut off his phone and reentered the choir room, while shoving his phone back into his jeans pocket.

When he walked in he saw that Rachel was already up and his jacket on the ground, he could tell that Rachel didn't have the sparks in her eyes as she once had. When Sam reached her he knelt down and placed a hand on her knee, she flinched at the contact but relaxed. Her dark brown eyes held no light and now they were dull. Her dark chocolate hair was messy from lying on the chairs and her nose was red from crying.

Rachel looked at him in bewilderment and confusion.

"Why?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from so much crying.

"Why what Rach?"

"Why me?" Sam shrugged his shoulders and moved to sit on the chair next to Rachel.

"What's wrong Rach?" her eyes became watery and tears slipped down her pale cheeks.

"I can't," she whispered.

"You know you can tell me anything Rach, I'm your friend," as he mentioned friend Puck chose that moment to walk into the choir room closely followed by Santana. Neither noticed the pair.

"I'm pregnant, my daddy's dying, and they kicked me out," Rachel sobbed and fell back into Sam's chest and he cradled her once again rocking her back and forth and humming a song under his breath. That's when he heard footsteps walk up to them.

"You would've never known," Santana muttered. Puck shook his head and knelt down and placed a hand on Rachel's knee just like Sam had done earlier.

"Rachel?" he questioned. She looked up and saw Puck and she flung herself into his already open arms.

"Noah," she cried, "What am I going to do?" she continued to cry into his chest. Puck smoothed her hair down and held her tightly.

"We need to get her to my house," Puck told them in a tone that said 'don't mess with me,' "And my mom can take care of this hormonal Rachel better than I can," Sam and Santana nodded their heads in agreement. Not wanting to argue with Puck for Rachel's sake. Rachel turned her head up from Puck's chest to glare at him. She whipped the tears away with her hands and whacked him upside the head.

Sam and Santana had a hard time trying to hold their laughter in, but found it difficult. Rachel glared at them too from hearing their snickers. The both held their hands up in defense and backed away from the small angry brunette in Puck's arms. Rachel looked at Puck with pleading eyes.

"Rach?" he whined, "Come on, I don't know what to do here," Rachel smiled sadly and patted his head. With that Santana and Sam couldn't hold their laughter anymore and burst out laughing.

"Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Hmm," he answered as he picked her up bridal style in his arms.

"What's going to happen to me now?" she asked him looking up with hopeful eyes.

"You'll stay with me," Sam answered before Puck could. Pucks eyes glowed with anger and hate at Sam, but Rachel smiled at him.

"Thank you Samuel that's very kind of you, but I'm sure your parents have a lot more to deal with. Besides I'm a pregnant hormonal teenager, I am pretty sure they don't want me in their house with Stacey and Stevie," Sam's eyes narrowed at her.

"You'll move in with me Rach, it'll be fine. Besides you're already their favorite child well besides the twins of course. Hell even Paul loves you more," Rachel shrunk into Puck's arms at the mention of Paul's name.

Paul is Sam's two year older brother who is studying law at Columbus. Rachel and Paul had a secret fling during their summers spent at the Evens house when no one was around. But when she started dating other people, but she soon got over him and so did he. They saw each other as nothing more than a brother or a sister. Then Jesse St. James happened and he knew her deepest secret. She slept with him. Well forced was more like it.

"Do you know who the father is Rachel?" Santana asked. She has been quiet through the whole situation. Rachel nodded her head.

"Are you going to tell us?" Puck asked. If it was St. Freak's he's going to go smash his face no matter what Rachel wanted. Rachel and Paul talked about this, but Rachel declined his offer of him being the baby's daddy. But now that was sounding really good. Every one already knew that Paul liked Rachel and she him. She wasn't quite sure what to do.

Then she had it. She would tell him the baby's daddy was Krosfky. She'll have to talk to him about it later.

"I can't, he doesn't even know. I want to tell him first," Everyone nodded their heads accepting her answer. "Noah?"

"Hmmm," he answered

"Can you please put me down? I don't feel very well," as soon as he set Rachel back on her feet, she was out the door and into the girls bathroom before anyone could blink an eye.

* * *

><p>As Rachel walked out of the bathroom classes were ending and people were coming out into the hall ways. She noticed Krosfky standing by his locker and went straight up to him. His eyes hardened when he saw her, but she ignored it and pulled on his sleeve into an empty class room.<p>

"Sit down shut up and listen to me," she ordered. He had to hand it to her; the little brunette in front of me was strong and demanding and scared him a little. But if anyone found out that Rachel Berry scared him, he would be dead. But the look Berry was giving him he would be dead anyway.

"What the fuck do you want Berry? I don't have all fucking day," Rachel rolled her eyes at him and sat on top of the desk in front of him.

"I need your help," she told him shrugging her shoulders.

"And," he said dramatically.

"My dad's kicked me out of my house, one of my dad's is dying and I'm pregnant with St. Freak's child. But I can't tell N-Puck that he will end up killing him and I don't need him going to prison in my defense. Here's the deal, you help me, and I'll do your homework for the rest of the year," He thought about her offer and nodded. Rachel smiled brightly at him, but he noticed that the sparkle wasn't in them.

"What he do to you Berry?"

"He rapped me," was what she said. Surprising them both Krosfky pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to have to get used to this," she told him truthfully.

"So am I gonna have to go on midnight runs at Taco Bell or some shit like that," Rachel shook her head.

"Not if you don't want to. You're just going to be my baby's daddy," she told him

"What if I wanna help with that?" he questioned her. She shrugged her shoulders and got up. He followed her towards the door.

"That's up to you, but Sam's or Paul is going to be the most likely ones to go on the pregnancy runs," he nodded it made since after all.

"That makes since I guess,"

"But if you want you can come to the doctor's appointment with me to make seem legit," he nodded again.

"Good, follow my lead," He just nodded his head and waited till she went out the door. He heard her cry and that's when he knew he was supposed to open the door. So he did open it to find Sam, Puck, Finn, and Santana surrounding her. She was the first to notice Krosfky.

"What the hell did you do to her Krosfky," he noticed the sly smile on Rachel and noticed a little twinkle.

"Absolutely nothing," he said in his defense he wasn't doing anything at all. Santana rolled her eyes as if not believing him and took Berry from her spot in Puck's arms.

"You hurt her man and you'll be as dead as the raccoon we saw on the side of the road this morning on the way to school. Got it," Puck threatened him. Krosfky nodded and took a step backward. Whatever Puck scared the shit out of him. The Gleek freaks are scary piece of work when their all made.

"Later Rachel," Rachel nodded and gave him a small smile.

Santana was rubbing small circles on Rachel's back.

"You okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Santana asked worriedly.

"No, not at all," Rachel told them curiously. "Come on lets get to Glee," and with that said Rachel took off down towards the hall leaving a very confused Finn and even more confused group of friends behind her on her way to Glee.

Rachel stopped half way down the hall. "Well you coming or not?" she huffed waving her hands motioning them to follow. So they did…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys first chapter whoo whoo. Tell me what you think. Lately I've been in love with Rachel/Krosfky, Ruthford/Rachel, Rachel/Mike, Rachel/Azimo, and of course Puckelberry I love that piece of pie. Hehe anyways as you have seen I'm no longer working on Revenge so for now I have deleted it. I will post it back when I have more chapters ready for you to enjoy. **

**I just want to thank you for those who stuck with me on the **Malfoy's Daughter**. I will be updating soon…. I just have slight writers block on that specific story at the moment. I actually was thinking this in the car and had to come home and write it down. I hope you enjoy **Love the Way You Lie**. **

**Peace love Glee,**

**Pucksprincess22**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for those who reviewed my story and I just want to thank personally MollyAnneTheQuietNotSaneOne for pointing out my spelling errors of the misspelled last names of Karosfky which is probably hard for anyone to remember even they just looked at it a few short minutes before they started writing, and for Evans how is that a hard one to miss. Anyways you probably don't want to read my blabbing so I'll continue on with chapter two. I hope you sincerely enjoy it. **

**Update notice: Keep a look out for a one shot I'm going to do. I haven't decided on who's going to sing to Rachel yet it's between Azimo and Puck which one do you think I should do I'll put a poll up and see. And without further ado I'm going to update Malfoys Daughter so keep a look for those updates…. **

**Now I believe I promised a story…..**

**Peace, Love, Glee,**

**Pucksprincess22 **

**Ps. I have no beta so if anyone knows of a beta please PM me as soon as you can. It's highly appreciated **

Chapter Two

Karosfky let out a strangled sigh and put his head into his hands. What did he get himself in too, is more like forced into because Rachel Berry wouldn't give no for a fucking answer.

"Hey dude, wouldn't expect you in this place," he heard as the door closed behind the person. Karosfky looked up to see Puckerman heading towards him. He wasn't in the mood for his 'badassnes' today.

"Go the fuck away Puckerman," he hissed at him without removing his head from his hands.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Puck asked smirking. Karosfky may not have seen it, but he knew. He means it is Puck after all, why wouldn't he be smirking. So he went along with the script Berry made for him if someone asked him what was wrong when caught alone without her.

It was what anyone would say in a situation that 'he was in,' so he took his head from his hands and looked up to see Puck sitting on the edge of the stage in the auditorium.

"Dude I fucking messed up," he told him and then put his head back into his hands waiting for his reaction. Surprisingly he didn't get one, and this is Puck were fucking talking about.

"How the fuck do you mess up Karofsky?" Puck asked scooting to sit next to his friend.

"I got a girl pregnant," He says and looks up at Puck and could see the anger in is face.

"As long as it's not Berry, I'm cool man," Karosfky gulped.

"You s-see, t-the t-thing is…" 'Oh God she set him up,' he thought and that's when Rachel decided to walk in.

"Oh good David just the person I was looking for. I hope you haven't told Noah anything exciting without me now," she said teasingly as she skipped her way up towards the boys.

"I don't think you should be skipping Rach," Karofsky said a little worried that she'll fall and hurt herself or the baby that was strangely growing inside her small stomach.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want Dave," she hissed angrily.

"Berry what's with the mood swings here? If I didn't know any better I say it'd be Quinn all over again," Puck paused as he watched Karosfky help Rachel onto the stage. 'They have been extra friendly lately,' he thought. His eyes soon became angry slits and he shoved Karosfky away from Rachel which led her to fall on her butt and push him up against the wall.

"Noah please,"

"Were you going to tell me?" He hissed out.

"Dude that's what I was fucking going to tell you before she walked in," Karosfky tried defending himself.

"Don't turn this on her. It's not her fault,"

"Noah, Please," she tried again as she got up and walked towards her arm out stretched. She touched Puck on the arm trying to calm him down, but it didn't work and she was shoved aside.

"Dude what the fuck, she fucking pregnant and you have the balls to push her like that," Karosfky hissed at his friend and tried to pry Puck's arm away from him. When he finally pulled away he ran towards a now crying Rachel.

"I just don't see why he had to push me?" she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, I'm sure he didn't mean to Rach," he soothed and then turned to glare at Puck who looked on with wide eyes at the scene. "Great job Puck, Fuck you Puckerman," He lead the crying Burnett out of the auditorium and towards Glee were they were supposed to be anyways.

When Rachel and Karofsky got back to Glee he sat her down in a chair and excused himself to football practice, even though football didn't start until four-thirty.

"Hey Rachel," Kurt asked. She didn't even notice him she just sat there looking at Mr. Schuester talking on and on about some band she really didn't care about. "Rachel," he tried again, but still there was nothing from her.

"Hey Rachel," Finn tried, he waved a hand in front of her face back and forth seeing if she'll react, but of course she didn't.

"Um Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked unsurely. Mr. Schue stopped in mid rant and turned to look at Kurt.

"Yes Kurt," he answered trying not to sound annoyed with the young teen.

"I think there's something wrong with Rachel. She's not responding to us," Mr. Schue took this time to really look at Rachel Berry. Her face was pale with a hint of green. Her eyes were glazed over and tears silently fell from her eyes just moments before leaving tear tracks on her usually rosy cheeks.

Mr. Schue went towards Rachel and kneeled down beside the small Burnett. "Rachel?" he asked placing a hand on her knee in a comforting manner. "Rachel sweetie," nothing and then Puck takes this time to come into the room having calmed down from earlier.

He noticed Rachel and Mr. Schue and got angry all over again. It took Mike and Matt to calm him down.

"Dude chill out," Matt told him.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything," Mike chimed in right alongside his best friend

"She's been this way ever since Karofsky handed her off to us. Which is weird they've been hanging out a lot and he seems," Kurt trailed off as he heard Puck snort with laughter which seemed to get Rachel out of whatever little faze she was in.

"Noah," she growled,

"Nicer," Kurt finished. Rachel narrowed her gaze at Kurt and then turned to glare harshly at Puck.

"You're fucking mad at me for trying to the best friend that I am, for protecting you,"

"You didn't have to push him up to the wall trying to kill him," Rachel hissed. The Glee Clubbers amused and entertained.

"Anybody got any popcorn?" Quinn asked quietly towards Mercedes's, she shook her head and continued watching the unfolding scene. Kurt nodded in agreement with Quinn adding in,

"I would defiantly love some right now,"

"This isn't your business Noah," she yelled back

"I'm your fucking brother of course it's my damn business," they heard every one gasp at the new found information, but the two siblings ignored them.

"You're my step-brother;" she yelled "there is a big difference Noah,"

"You're still my fucking sister,"

"Well this is shocking," Kurt mumbled towards Quinn. Quinn nodded eating popcorn. Kurt looked at her bewildered. "How the hell did you get popcorn?"

"Didn't you know Kurt?" Kurt shook his head watching Quinn closely. "I mean hasn't anyone told you?" again he shook his head no. "I'm a witch," she told him quietly in his ear.

"Can you make me not gay?" he asked her jokingly.

"Sorry not that kind of witch Kurt,"

"Aw man," Kurt laughed. Puck and Rachel both turned to look at him.

"Shut it Hummel," they both yelled.

"This is your entire fault," Rachel yelled pointing an accusing finger at him playing her part surprisingly well. She wasn't an actor for nothing.

"My fucking fault, how'd did your mistake become my fucking fault,"

"Because you weren't there," she cried. "You weren't there," she sobbed and she ran out of the choir room," ever body turned towards a now alone Puck in the middle of the room shocked.

"Fuck," was his last word before chasing after her.

**A/N: Hey guys hoped you liked the surprise I gave you chapter three will come shortly hopefully. Okay so more about Puck and Rachel's sibling in later chapters. This chapter was just a between two sailing best friend thing. I hoped you like you know what to do. If not all you have to do is click the review button should be easy to find.**

**Peace Love Glee**

**Pucksprincess22**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After her fight with Puck; Rachel fled the building only to be cought in the hands of himself.

"I waouldn't scream," he hissed in her ear. She shuddered in fear at his voice.

"You won't get away with this Jesse. They come and find me if they find that I haven't made it back to Quinn and Sam's house. Then they will come looking for you," She told him. Trying her hardest to hold confidnce in her voice.

"I highly doubt it," he told her, his voice meance.

"They will, and when Puck finds you... Well you better hope to whatever God you pray to that it won't be him. Because I'm pretty sure that he won't let you live," Rachel told him angerly glaring at him.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way," He growled and slapped her cheek. Jesse grabbed her her ponytail and started to drag her to his car that was parked not that far away.

"Get off of her you freak," a voice from the distance. She couldn't see the person because her tears blinded her eyesight. But she knew it from some where

"And who are you supposed to be?" Jesse asked with a snear. "Her bodygurd?" he asked.

"No worse," the other male said as he took a step forward fist in the air. Ready for a fight if needed. " Her boyfriend,"

"David?" Rachel questioned unsure.

"I'm here Rachel," Korafsky told her.

Jesse looked between Rachel and Korasfsky and and threw near the dumpster.

"You piece of shit," David said as Rachel tried to sit up. "If you ever come near her again. It won't be just me who would like to mess up the stupid little face of yours that you love so much,"

"Catch ya next time bitch," Jesse told her threatingly. Rachel waited until Jesse and his is car were out of site before throwing herself in Dave's arms and crying on his chest.

Mean While

"Has anyone seen Rachel?" Puck asked the Glee club as they met in the entrance hall of the school.

"Don't worry I've got her," he heard Korafsky's voice break through slince turning around to see a sleeping Rachel in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Puck asked.

"Jesse St. Dickwad," Dave told him. Dave handed Rachel to Puck and Puck took her gently pushing Rachel's hair out of her face.

"Thanks man," Puck took Rachel and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. But I will be as soon as my internets back up I promise. Before I was having trouble with my internet, so hopefully now I can update more frequently. I know this going to be as short chapter but please enjoy…. Again I'm so sorry for the delay…**

Chapter 4: two weeks later

It had been two weeks since the whole Jesse thing. Rachel's doing better in her pregnancy and has a doctors appointment soon.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Puck asked through her bedroom door as she was getting ready for school that day.

"No," she told him.

"It won't be that bad. Maybe you'll get to hear the heart beat," he said, trying to reassure her.

"Thanks Puck, but that's not helping, I still need figure out what I'm exactly going to do with this baby," Rachel told him as she opened the door.

"Well, your not getting an abortion are you?" he asked curiously "Even if it is st. Jerk's" that's the other thing. Puck found out Rachel's secret, but for some reason Krofasky and her are still together. Which Puck never understood?

"No, that's a definite no. I can't believe you even thought that solution. That's like killing an innocent human," Rachel looked at Puck as he walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"So Krofasky still going?" he asked her sulking.

"Yes he is," she glared at him "What's your problem with him anyways?" she questioned.

"He's dating you," was his reply. She rolled her eyes. They've had this discussion so many times he never gives a straight answer anyways.

"Yeah well deal with it, big brother,"

"Step-brother," he murmured. Rachel laughed, first time she laughed since the whole pregnancy/Jesse issue. "Oh you think that's funny do you?" he asked as he inched towards her.

"No," she said sternly knowing exactly what he was getting at. "Puck no," but it was to late. He was already tickling her. She was laughing and so was he by the time his mom came into check in on them.

"What's going on in her?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing ma," Puck told her backing away from Rachel. Rachel glared at him, but continued to laugh.

"Seriously Mrs. P, nothing," Rachel agreed

"Hmmm I'll find out eventually," she said.

"Ma," Puck moaned. Rachel still giggled from her spot on her computer chair.

"Well hurry up or you'll be late for school,"

"Danm," 

"Noah," both women said at the same time. He smiled apologetically at the both of them. As soon as his mother left the room he turned towards her.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"Never," she replied

"You can't hide this forever Rachel. They are going to find eventually," Puck said and left the room a few seconds later he was back "Hurry up or will be late," Puck added and then he left Rachel to her thoughts.

Rachel sighed and continued getting ready for school.

**A/N2: I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON, BUT ANYWAYS HERE'S CHAPTER 2**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Next day

Rachel and David sat in the waiting office at exactly 3:45 Pm. Rachel was extreamly nervous and David tried many ways to calm her down, but nothing seem to be working.

"David," she bit out "I'm fine."

"Okay," he said and held his hands up in defence.

"Rachel Berry," the nurse called. Rachel quickly shot out of her chair with Dave right behind her. He grabed her hand and held it, while rubbing soothing circles.

Rachel took a deep breath before entering the room. She looked around at all the white walls and saw that they had pictures of babies and where they come from diffrent sizes to fully grown. Rachel leaned into Dave so she could whisper to him.

"I'm gonna get that fat," she told him point at one of the photo's

"No your not, Just that pregnant," she giggled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright Rachel I'm going to ask a few question and then we'll get started. Okay," Dave sat on the seat next her and watched her nod. How he got roped into this he'll never know,but right sitting next to this shy Rachel seemed different.

"Okay Rachel, when's your birthday"

(A/N: I don't actually know there reall birthdays so I'm making it up as I go along -MDB)

" September 27th 1992." When she was done asking all the question. Rachel laid back on the bed and the nurse got out all of the equipment for the OBGYN.

"Hello Rachel," the OBGYN said as she came in the door. "My name is Doctor Hong and I will be your OBGYN for the remainder of your pregancy. Now lets have a look at the baby of yours shall we?" Dr. Hong asked and moitened for Rachel to lift her shirt up. Rachel did as told and glanced at Dave.

"This will feel a little cold now," Dr. Hong looked toward David "And you must be the dad?"

"Yes ma'm," Dave replied.

"Congratulation."

"Thank you ma'm,"

"Well it looks like you have healthy baby," Dr. Hong told them. Rachel smiled at Dave and he smiled back.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. Next one should be longer I hope. I hope you enjoy this chapter and i sincerly apologize for not updaiting recently been busy so I Have haven't had time.

-MDB


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everybody, thank you so so much on being paitent with me. I havn't been updaiting I'm supr duper sorry about that. Now that I don't have a crappy computer anymore I can update more. I also have a beta, but she's going to school so... Anyways here's chapter six of Love the Way You Lie. Again supere duper sorry about not updaiting. I will try... Keep a look for other updates on Beth and A Malfoy's Daughter. Also my new story It all Started with a Big Bang. Thank you guys for sticking with me. You guys are amazing and thanks for the comments and everything else. Anyways, here's what you've you all been waiting for. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Rachel and Dave walked out of the doctors office. They were talking about a homework assignment when they heard a voice calling for Rachel. Rachl looked up to (hearing the voice) see Puck sitting on his tail gate. Rachel smiled and waved at him. She kissed Dave on the cheek and bounced her way towards Puck.

"Hey," Puck said as he hugged her. He turned around and slammed the tail gate closed. He than looked back at her.

"Hey," She replied.

"So, how'd it go?" Puck noticed Karofsky standing a few feet behind Rachel.

"Hey dude," Puck greeted. Rachel turned around and smiled at Karofsky.

"I'm gonna catch a ride with Noah. I will see you later, Ok?" Rachel told him, while kissing him on the cheek again.

"Yeah, I'll see you on Monday." with that Karofsky walked towards his car and got in. Rachel and Puck watched as he drove off in silence.

"So, you and Karofsky?" Puck asked again.

"Noah," Rachel warned. He smiled sheepishly at her and went to the passenger door to help her in. She smiled a thanks and he shut the door and went around to his side and got in. They both buckeled and as soon as Puck started the engine they drove off.

-Glee-

"So," Puck started as he stared out onto the roads. "What do you wanna eat? My treat." he asked.

"HMm.." Rachel put her fingers to her chin and tapped them. "Breadstix." she answered him with a smile.

"Awsome. I don't like that smile, but awsome," with that they drove off to breadstix.

Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. But here is to hoping you liked the sixth chapter. Sorry it took super long. Maybe I'll even put a song in the next couple chapters. So if you want to... All you have to do is click in the comment box below and suggest a song, and the winner will get there song in the chaptere and the chapter will be written around the song that wins... So comment and Songs people... The song can be anything at all (as long as it has words) or it can be classical. Don't care really. So thank you agian and good night.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry, Sorry, and Sorry. I can explain. So you all know that life can throw you those awful curve balls. at you. Well that's what I got, an awful curve bal. Plus I haven't been able to write anything lately because I've had lack of inspiration and all that jazz. So I just decided to go for it. So sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 7 of Love the Way You Lie. Only 3 chapters left go. By the way sorry for the very confusing story, I had know idea where I was going with this.

Chapter 7

It's been a few months since everyone found out about the baby, even the parents now know. Everyone of course had their own reactions and all supportive of her decisions including her parents. Even though both parents weren't happy with the predicament, they still supported the teens in whatever decisions that they will make in the future.

Rachel still had a very big decision to make about her baby, to keep it or give it a better life. Rachel thought hard and she also talked with Noah and David about what she should do. They all came to a conclusion that giving up the baby was for the best. It would give him or her life they deserved.

Rachel also decided that she wasn't the type of person to trap anybody in a relationship with her. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to give this baby a life it deserved, so when the time came she didn't want to know the sex of the baby. She didn't even know the first thing about getting a job.

Rachel finally decided that when the child was old enough and wanted to their mother, she would be there and tell the child everything it wants to know. She also knew that everyone would support her choices. She wanted what was best for this baby and if finding a perfect family for it than so be it. But she knew it would be hard to let go. Knowing what Quinn went through with Beth.

After her long curling decision making, Rachel called a family meeting and told everyone to meet her in the living room.

-Glee Glee Glee –

Rachel sat everyone down in the living once they arrived the night after she had decided on what to do. She had wanted to prepare herself for this moment.

"Rachel, Sweaty what's this about?" Her dad asked , the Puckermans agreeing with him. Only David and Noah knew what this was about. She rubbed her free hand on her stomach and stared them in the eyes.

"I've decided that I am giving the baby up for adoption." Dave held her and rubbing soothing circles to calm her nerves.

"That's a big a Decision to make honey," Mrs. Puckerman told her.

"Yes I know, but it is what I think is best for my baby. I want him or her to have the life and I don't want to resent it for whatever reason. I also don't want to know the sex of the baby." Rachel added.

"Rach, are you sure about this?" her dad asked her seriously.

"Yes, I am sure." Rachel sat down with the help of Dave. "Some day when the time is right and the child wants to know who its mother is, I will be there."

"Okay than," Her dad replied

"Okay," She replied with a soft smile.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everybody it's me again. Yes I know that I haven't updated again in quite a while. But I've had this chapter written for while so here it is. Chapter 8 of Love the Way You Lie. Only two more chapters left in this story. If you haven't noticed there isn't any songs on this story. But very soon maybe this chapter there will be a song, or maybe in the next to chapters. I'm not sure if I'm doing an Epilogue after the last chapter. anyways here is chapter 8.

Chapter 8

Rachel Berry walked down the halls of her school. Sure she knew what people where talking about. Rachel Berry, pregnant. That's what everyone was talking about even the teachers where talking about her. Quinn was at her side with an in instant of her entering the building. No one dared to try anything.

Rachel Berry had Santana, Sam, Quinn, Puck, and the glee club on her side. She was safe for now, or that's what she thought before the icy liquid came dripping down her face. Frozen in shock. She didn't notice that Puck at pushed the person up against the lockers threatening the person's life. She didn't realize that she was being pulled away by Quinn and Santana to the girls bathroom that was close by to get her cleaned up.

None of those things matter. Her stomach tossed and turned as the smell of the Cherry slushie settled in her nostril's. As they entered the bathroom Rachel burst into the first empty stall she saw and started to puke up everything she had eaten the last few days. Or That's what she thought it felt like. She was also worried about the baby.

"Hey, is she okay in there?" she heard the familiar voice ask one of the girls.

"No, she isn't okay Puck, she is pucking her guts out." the girl hissed " but in a physical state of mind, yes she is fine. No you may not come in." with that Santana shut the door in Puck's face.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Santana asked.

"Peachy." Rachel replied sarcastically at Santana's question.

"No need to be sarcastic." Santana smirked.

"Sorry, can we get this stuff of me now please?" she asked in almost a pleading way.

"Of course we can." Quinn replied as she helped the girl stand up to her feet.

They went towards the sinks and turned the faucets on and started washing her hair in the luke warm water. Lucky for them it didn't get any where, but her face.

"I just wanted thank you guys,"

"No need to thank us B." Santana replied.

"Yeah, where your friends, and friends help each other out." Quinn told her sincerely.

"I know we never really been friends before, but I wanna try to be your friend. There is no trick to it. Plus that baby is gonna need a lot of friends." Santana told Rachel. Rachel smiled sadly.

"I'm not keeping the baby you guys." Quinn and Santana each gave her a bewildered look.

"What?" Santana and Quinn both asked at the same time.

"I'm not keeping it. I don't want to resent this baby like I know I would when ever the time came for it. I want this baby to have a life it deserves. I want people who want to be parents to this child who rightly deserve to have this baby." Rachel replied as Quinn continued to wash her hair.

"What about the baby? What's if it want's to know its mother in the future?" Santana asked.

"I thought you would be the one to keep the baby once it was born?" Quinn said, not really a question to be answered.

"It was a long grueling process in which I had actually considered on keeping the baby, but I have decided that I want it to have a happy family. It wouldn't be happy being with me and Dave. Eventually one of us will be resenting the baby at one point or another."

"If you think this is what you feel is best, than we support you." Santana said and Quinn nodded along.

"And that's what friends are for. Where just one big giant support group." Quinn, Santana, and Rachel laughed. It felt good to laugh. It felt forever ago since Rachel had last laughed.

"Okay, all done." Quinn said. Rachel slowly and carefully lifted up her head and stood up to dry her hair. She turned to the two girls.

"Thank you," she told them again.

"Anything for a friend Rach." Quinn replied.

"Yup," Santana agreed. Once Rachel's hair dried they met the boys outside the bathroom door and headed towards glee.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rachel Berry was in her room when the pains had begun to hit her midsection every now and again. She didn't know what to do so she called Quinn and as soon as Quinn could she came to get Rachel. Rachel had her things packed and ready to go. When Quinn got there Rachel saw Santana and where there was Santana, there was Brittany too.

So Santana and Rachel started calling everyone on the glee tree line telling them everything that was happening with Rachel. How Rachel was giving birth. They left the calling to Dave up to Rachel. So when she did call him he sounded groggy and sleep deprived and she felt a little guilty about waking him up, but soon was distracted with pain.

"Rachel, you okay?" Santana grabbed for the phone and was talking to him rapidly only threating him once in Spanish which Rachel had warned her. Rachel had her hands on her stomach as another pain shot through her body.

They soon arrived at the hospital and Rachel was quickly taken to a room where she was being prepped for labor of her baby.

"Rachel honey, it's gonna be okay." She could she Mrs. Puckerman with her and she felt a little better about have her there. Soon all the glee kids had arrived including Mr. Schue who was about as sleeped deprived as Puck and Dave.

Rachel hadn't wanted anyone in the room with her when she gave birth, but Quinn and Mrs. Puckerman and they all completely understood.

* * *

><p>13 hours later<p>

Rachel held a little baby girl in her arms and smiled down with a watery smile. She couldn't believe what a beautiful human being she had made. She smiled one last time before the nurse came in and took the girl with no name to the center were all babies are kept for a while. Dave was by her side the instant she had let him be.

"She's beautiful." He whispered.

"Sure is. The parents that adopt her will be the luckiest parent's in the world to have a beautiful baby girl."

"of course they will. She's the product of one Rachel Berry." Dave kissed her forehead and left the room to give her some time to think and rest.

Dave, Quinn, and Puck all looked through the glass window and stared down at the Jane Doe that was Rachel's kid.

* * *

><p>"Can anybody say Déjà vu?" Puck asked and he got a couple of chuckles and a lugh from Quinn.<p>

"It's seem like just yesterday we were standing here looking at Beth." Quinn whispered quietly.

Puck turned towards Dave. "I never really got to tell you thank you for looking after Rach, even though you didn't have to."

"It's cool. I love her man. I'd do anything for those crazy women." Dave told them. From that day they had an understanding that Rachel was there only thing in common.

* * *

><p>Rachel took one last long look at her daughter.<p>

"You still have time to change your mind you know." A familiar voice said from behind.

"No, I'm not changing my mind." Rachel told him. Dave wrapped his arms around her and kissed the topped of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One last chapter after this. Yay a story that's almost finished. I'm so excited. The Epilogue is gonna be a major time jump. Where you surprised about this part though tell me in your reviews I know you want to. Who thought was gonna be a boy. Who guessed a girl? I wanna know….. **

**Lots love,**

**-W**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everyone, so here's the very last chapter of my first completed story. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well on with the End.

The ending is just only the beginning…

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Graduation is not the end<p>

A Year Later….

Rachel sat in the crowed watching as the last of the graduates got their diplomas. It had been months now since she had given her daughter away to an amazing couple who updates her on her growth and development.

"And now for the valedictorian speech presented by Rachel Berry." Rachel gave her star quality smile and made her way towards the stage.

"As most of you know, these last few years have been tough on me and my family. But we always get because they are a giant support group for each other. That's what family is right. A giant support group." Rachel paused as she paced back and forth. She looked out in the crowed and saw Dave smiling and giving two thumbs up. "People tell you all through out high school that if you get good grades you can be anything you want. You know what, that's all a lie. You'll get turned down from job after job because your different, or you're a mother, or the color of your skin, or you have something else going against you. You know what screw 'em. If you want to do something. You go for it and don't let anybody tell you otherwise. So lets go out into the real world and kick some ass." Rachel through her and the air as the crowd yelled with glee at her speech. She looked out and saw Finn and Noah sitting next to Brittany and Santana. She smiled at them and moved her tassel to the side of her cap and received her diploma.

"I welcome you the class of 2014!" Sue shouted. The class of 2014 threw their caps in the air and that was that. They were done with High School and all its drama.

Rachel stood in the glee room with Dave, Noah, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Finn, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, the rest of the gleeks, and of course Mr. Schue.

"I'm so proud of you guys. You all did so well and I'm happy that you guys made. But I am also sad that I won't see you around as much as I would like to."

"Mr. Schue if you would stop talking, the seniors have something they would like to share with the Gleeks and you." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes and followed her sisters lead. Puck and Sam grabbed the guitars while Finn took the drums.

* * *

><p>Rachel, <strong>Santana, <strong>_Puck, _Finn, **Sam, **_**All**_

RB: I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie  
>Another night of putting on a disguise<br>I wanna tear it off and step in the light  
>Don't you, don't you?<p>

**SL: now I'm knocking at your front door**

**And I'm looking for the right cure**

**I'm still a little bit unsure**

**'Cause I know,**

**Yeah I know **

_NP: That most people see me as ordinary_

_But if you look close you'll find I'm very_

_Interesting and hard to know_

FH: You can never tell where this might go

'Cause I'm not your average, average person

**SE: I don't know much, but I know for certain**

**That I'm just a little bit extra, extra**

**All:** **I'm just a little bit extra ordinary**

**SL:** **I can see it from the spark in your eyes**

**You believe in all the things you deny**

_**You wanna fly and leave your worries behind**_

_**Don't you, don't you?**_

FH: Well now I'm knocking at your front door

And I'm looking for the right cure

**SE:** **I'm still a little bit unsure**

**'Cause I know,**

**Yeah I know**

RB: That most people see me as ordinary

But if you look close you'll find I'm very

Interesting and hard to know

You can never tell where this might go

_NP:_ _'Cause I'm not your average, average person_

_I don't know much, but I know for certain_

_That I'm just a little bit extra, extra_

_**All:**_ _**I'm just a little bit extra ordinary **_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

A/N: Hey everybody So this is it. The very last chapter, if you liked it please review, follow, and favorite. You know all the things you love to do. I really hoped you enjoyed the ride and I'm sorry it's a short story, but I have other stories that I must work on. So if you loved this please read my others and review what you think.

**Song: Extra Ordinary**

Love,

**-W**


End file.
